Forever and Always (Maxon and America Fanfiction)
by PurpleDoctor33
Summary: America Singer, soon to be America Screave.
1. Walking Down the Aisle

**Chapter 1 – Walking Down the Aisle**

**Point of View: America Singer, soon to be America Screave.**

**The Selection Series belongs to Kierra Cass.**

Maxon and I have been working on keeping our special day safe for several months. The rebels have made us quite nervous. As I stare into the rising sun out my frost covered window, my main maids, Lucy and Mary walked in. They noticed my mood and quickly walked to my closet, bringing out the dress I've memorized. I know every seam and button because of the many times I've looked at it, felt it worn it. My knees seem to buckle as I think of walking down the aisle towards the only man I want to love. Although, I want to see him this morning, he can't lay an eye on me until the wedding, according to my maids. Lucy calls as I hear water start to pour in the bathroom, "Lady America, your bath is ready."I get off my bed and my stomach flips over. I can't believe how nervous I am. My maids are working on sorting my make-up to fit my dress. I've already told them to keep it simple. Anything else just wouldn't be me. I lock the door knowing Maxon likes to break the rules. I refuse to let him see me undressed until we were married. Although, he is the king so he can order my maids around; but as for me, not a chance. As I bathe, one thing that comes to mind is being Queen. Could I do it? Could I possibly be the queen Maxon needs? I order myself to stop because I couldn't possibly live without him. I'll have to learn to be the queen he needs to support him. I hear my maids giggle and I know Maxon has broken our rules once again. I yell, "Maxon you know you can't see me until later!" He says enthusiastically, "I know my dear, which is why I have blindfolded myself!" I hear a thud beside the door and know what he says is true. "Careful, you wouldn't want to bruise your face on the big day", I chuckle. "I bring news we have hoped for my love," he exclaimed. I raise myself out of the water, and dry myself, exited. I am getting dressed when he says, "Our security is on high alert and we see nothing suspicious." We had lied about our wedding day, telling the public it was later this month, so the rebels wouldn't have time to plan. I walk out of the wash room quietly sneaking up on him from behind. I yell "boo!" He jumps and turns around to grab me, but him blindness keeps him from seeing I'm already half way across the room. I tell him he needs to get ready, or he will look like a slob for our most important day. When he walks out with some help from a chuckling guard, my maids get to work on me.

_Time-lapse: 3 hours_

I look at my reflection in the huge mirror opposite the exit to the aisle. My sister, May, walks up looking confused. I ask, "What's wrong? Are you alright, May?" She replies, "Yes, but I can't imagine how nervous you are." I wouldn't have ever thought May would have been nervous to be the center of attention a year ago. She has changed quite dramatically ever since The Selection ended. I hear her ask, "Ames? Will you and Max give me someone to play with? Like mom did with Gerad. But a girl?" I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "I'm sure Maxon will not let it slip my mind. Why don't you ask him?" She agreed and left to go and tame Astra's hair. Silvia waves at me to walk toward her. I do as she asks. She says, "Five minutes until you start walking." I nod and walk to my position behind Marlee and Nicoletta. I chatted with Marlee about how to keep my nerves under control. She had already experienced her wedding, but not in front of a whole country. May, Gerad, and Kenna started walking and my stomach dropped. We were starting. I could hear the faint tune of my favorite song from back when I was a five. Everyone stood after Marlee and her husband's entrance. Then, I found it was my turn to move forward. Everyone's eyes were on me. I concentrated on the one face this event was all about. He looked right back at me without hesitation. I feel like I could feel Kriss and her longing for Maxon's love. She was with the rest of the selected in one of the front rows. As I neared the end I felt a million eyes on us as we held hands. We knelt for the crowns to be placed and I squeezed Maxon's hand to show that I was there. Forever and always. We both said "I do." And that made me the happiest woman in the world. To know that Maxon was mine and I was his. We walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, taking in the cheers of our friends, family, and royal guests. He knew it was the unkingly thing to do, but he scooped me up and carried me to the royal flagged car on to our reception.

**Chapter 2 coming soon…**


	2. Honeymoon

**Chapter 2 – Honeymoon**

**Point of View: America Screave**

We decided that it was best we stayed at the Palace for our honeymoon just in case an emergency turned up. Even though Maxon and I were home, we wanted the privacy of a honeymoon. So for the next two weeks, the staff would keep their distance. Maxon and I were going to make the best of this and head strait to our rooms to make plans. I was excited to have my own little vacation with my husband. I found myself wandering to the instruments placed in my room next to my father's memorial. I slid myself onto the bench in front of the grand piano. Maxon insisted I should have it after he proposed. I started with my favorite song that I played at most jobs back when I was a five. My fingers took over and played song after song, which caused the flooding back of memories. I heard the click of a door. I stiffened wondering if a maid hadn't gotten the news, then I realized. I felt arms wrap around my waist and the clean smell of Maxon's fragrance. "Beautiful," he pronounced, "You and your music." I ask, "What do you want to do first, my husband?" He says, "Let's play a game my mother and I played when I was a child. That way we can practice for our little one." He leads me to his room and as we approach the bed I ask how to play. He replies, "Take off your shoes." I do as he says. I ask, "What now?" He hops on the bed and motions me to come with. I get on the bed waiting for more directions. He answers, "We are a family lost at sea. You are pregnant with my child. I have to protect you from the sharks that circle our island." I ask, "Why am I pregnant!" I poke him in the stomach to prove my point. He says, "So we can tell our kids we were playing this game with them before they even existed." I reply, "That doesn't make any sense." He answers, "Yes it does." I shake my head in disbelief. The nerve he has to tell me I'm pregnant when I'm obviously not.

_Time-lapse: 6 hours_

I decide, "Maxon, we should make dinner. Like without a cook. Just me and you. I can teach you how." He chuckles, "Ames, I might start a fire. I've never cooked in my life." I say, "Then it's about time someone taught you." We decided since our parents were not here, we were going to have cake for dinner. I say, "Just crack these eggs in here, and then pour them in the big bowl." Maxon replies, "How do I crack eggs without the shells?" I sighed thinking that it would have been easier to call for a cook, but this was quality time with my husband, so I didn't complain.

We ate the chocolate cake in Maxon's room, talking about the future we dream of. Then, he asked me a question I didn't expect to hear. He said, "When do you want kids, Ames?" I answered, "I don't really know. I guess when the time is right." He pressed a tender kiss to my lips and said, "How about right now?" I laid back and let him pin me down…

_Time-lapse: 8 days_

I looked up at the clock. 8:06a.m. I whispered Maxon's name to wake him up. He turned over and groaned opening his eyes little by little. I pressed a kiss to his forehead and jumped off the bed. I was just about to grab my robe when my vision went blurry. I grabbed the table nearest to me guiding myself to the ground. Maxon had fallen back asleep. I probably just got up too fast. I got back up and put on my robe and slippers shaped as ducks. Ducks were my new favorite animal after one let me feed him in the gardens. I hadn't seen backyard life in awhile. Even though it was our honeymoon, I really wanted my siblings to visit today. Should I ask Maxon to give a day of our honeymoon to seeing my family? If we had gone somewhere for our honeymoon, we wouldn't be able to do that, so I kept my mouth shut. There was a glass of water and two pills set on the table. I assumed that my maids had gotten my request for vitamins after the dizziness I was going through this past week. Maxon lifted himself off the bed and made his way over to me. He looked very handsome with his hair tossed in one direction after that night's sleep. I put my hand on his chest and kissed him softly. I asked, "Bacon this morning, Love?" He replied, "Maybe something else too don't you think. How about bacon _and_ pancakes?" I nodded and took another sip of water.

-If you would like another chapter, please favorite and follow this story. Please also leave reviews so I can make my writing the best it can be for you. Thank you.


	3. Wake Up

**Chapter 3 – Wake Up**

**Point of View: America Screave **

I was dangling in Maxon's strong arms. What had happened? A few guards followed us and I'm guessing Maxon insisted on carrying me. I whimpered Maxon's name. He turned to me and shushed me. He was carrying me through the hallways of the Palace. Where were we going and why? I was in my nightgown and slippers. I must have done something in my sleep? For the first time I felt something, nauseous. I realized my forehead was dripping with sweat. I laid my damp head on Maxon's chest. I knew where he was going now. He was practically running now and I could feel the panic from his reaction. He put me down on a hospital bed nearest to the back of the infirmary. Dr. Oaklem had obviously already been called about the emergency. What are her symptoms Your Majesty? Maxon said, "Fever, dizziness, nauseous, and she just started screaming. I think she blacked out for awhile too." I hadn't even realized what had happened. I'm terribly sick. I felt it all wash over me in a few seconds flat. Then everything went dark.

_Time-lapse: 3 hours_

I could feel the morning breeze on my arms. I stretched, completely unaware of where I was. Why were there so many staff in our room? I could hear staff moving around the room and then I heard his voice. "Ames? You okay?" Maxon whispered. I answered, "Yeah, what happened?" He said, "You got very sick so I took you here. They are testing your blood now to try to understand what you have. They said it may be the pills they have been giving you but they doubt it." I say, "But…weren't those vitamins? I asked my nurses for vitamins because I have been getting really dizzy when I get up." He snickered, "Those weren't vitamins." "Then what were they?"I say frustrated. He got up and kissed my temple and said, "They were fertilizing pills. They help your hormones get in sync with mine faster, so we can have a little one earlier." I looked up at him surprised by the news. I ask, "When were you going to tell me?" He said calmly,"Ames, I didn't even know about it. Evidentially, it's one of the lines you signed on the contract when you married me. He smiled mischievously. He was smiling ear-to-ear.

_Time- lapse: 1 hour_

"Good news Your Majesties," Dr. Oaklem said happily, "You aren't sick in the way you thought you were." Maxon had the most adorable confused look on his face. "Queen America has been experiencing fever and dizziness because her body doesn't know how to react to the new familiarity. Her blood pressure levels and everything else are just normal. She doesn't seem to have any—" Maxon interrupted, "Are you saying what I think you are saying!" I hadn't realized what it meant until Maxon was staring at my torso. I looked down at my stomach. There was no evidence or even a bump, but they already knew. I was pregnant.

I know this is a short chapter, but I will be updating more frequently now. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
